Cette Folle, Monde Fou
by Kiki2539
Summary: Well... yeah. I accidentally wrote the summaries IN the story, being the retard I am... Rated T for language and soon-to-be violence. And all of the titles are in French. The title means "This crazy, crazy world."


**Alright, so you know... This being my first Fanfic and all. It's not that great. So me, Kayla, my friend, Nicole, and my younger brother, John get sucked into a Sonic dimension. HOORAY! Hurr-durr. I do not own Sonic... Hell I'm too stupid too think of something like that. xD**

"Hey Nicole, do you wanna come over to play some Sonic Adventure 2 Battle?" I asked, feeling in the mood to play one of my favorite Sonic games I owned.

"Fine, whatever." Nicole sighed, being the person she was. She was really shy at first, but when you got to know her, she was sneaky and clever and it would hit you at the most unexpected times. I shook my head, hanging up the phone. It couldn't be helped, more or less. But I wasn't going to let her ruin my good mood.

_Yes! _I thought, knowing that I was totally going to kick her ass. I had looked everywhere for some of my most treasured Sonic videogames and finally found my favorite one laying around somewhere in my younger brother's room, and I absolutely_ loathed _when he took my unnecessary shit that I didn't even need.

Anyways, once she came over, I popped the somewhat worn out game into my beat-up Wii, hoping it would work. "So Nicole," I snickered, evilly, "have you been practicing lately?" I shot her a grin once I hit the word 'practicing'.

"No, I don't even have the game!" She shot back, and I could tell she was in one of her bitchy moods, so I figured it was going to be a long day with her. I observed the warning screen that appeared on the screen, contemplating of whether we should just not play for her sake. I decided we should for _my _sake.

I bit my lip, watching the Wii and Gamecube discs spin around and around until the Gamecube one was chosen, slightly floating up and ceasing it's continuous motions. I clicked the start button and suddenly the screen went black and in red text appeared "ERROR" getting larger and larger. Me and Nicole both gave each other horrified looks. What could two 13-year-old girls possibly get into? Just before my TV screen was encased in red, there was a high-pitched beep and everything paused. I looked over to the couch where my brother was and he was on the verge of crying, having been so scared. I stood up and went over to him, trying to act brave, "what's wrong, ya big baby?" I laughed, before everything went white, and only Nicole, my brother, and I were all that were left.

I saw Nicole's brown eyes suddenly glow and tan cat ears grew out of her long, auburn hair. Her freckles were fading, and her skin was turning to fur. She grew a long tail, with the tip being white and fluffy. Her skinny jean capris and black "Sonic the Hedgehog" (yes, we're really that big of fans) tee-shirt were still on though. To my disbelief, my brother was nowhere in sight anymore. I looked around, although there was nothing to actually look at. I bit my lip.

My relationship with my brother, John, wasn't like any usual brother-sister relationship. We were really close, and I'd only tease him a little sometimes, for the fun of it. I usually spent all my free afternoons with him. Whether it be playing videogames or playing with his toy cars. He was seven years old, autistic, and in some ways, amazing. I loved him, but I hated admitting it.

I, myself, had begun to grow silver bunny ears. My long, curly, chestnut hair was being blown by who-knows-what. I saw my flesh turn into a metallic silver fur. I had a small furball of a tail. My ripped jean-shorts and triforce (LoZ) tee-shirt stuck with me, though. I was worried… VERY worried, for Nicole, John, and even myself.

What was to happen to us?

Moreover, what was to happen to John?

More-moreover, when will I learn to write cliffhangers?

**I hope you enjoyed (: ENJOYEDDDD. Well. I dunno when the next chapter will be, but I'll probably get motivated if yoouuuuuuuuuuu REVIEW!**


End file.
